


in public or private

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>time is ever of the essence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in public or private

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** rimming, backstage sex

Sehun isn't exactly surprised when Luhan claims they should go scope out the arena they're performing in, only to be pulled into an isolated closet far away from their dressing room with Luhan's hands raking over him. ****

Luhan bites onto the shell of his ear, whispering, "I need you now Sehun ah. I want to do things with you right now." He leans up, pressing his lips to Sehun's lovingly but also desperately.

"Like what?" Sehun ask, breathing heavily, keeping his eyes fixated on Luhan's swollen lips and his flushed out cheeks. He did that. And he wants to do more. "Tell me hyung, I want to know what you want."

Luhan smirks before pulling Sehun's head down again, nipping along the seam of his lips, tugging carefully until he gets a gasp out of Sehun. "Everything Sehun. Let's do everything."

Sehun takes and takes more of Luhan's fierce kisses and he find himself saying, "Okay."

Luhan trails his lips down until he reaches his jaw, keeping his firm grip on the collar of Sehun's leather jacket. "I wish we had more time," Luhan murmurs out softly before suddenly grinding his hips down against Sehun's, increasing the pressure already set their tenfold. Sehun's mouth falls open and he can't even form any sentences, let alone words because his hyung does it again and again until Luhan can't take it anymore and moves his hands down until he's at the button of his jeans.

Patience is never virtue as Sehun watches Luhan pop the button open after a few failed attempts and quickly pulls down the jeans along with his underwear until he gets a hand on his cock. Sehun bites down onto his lip so hard he swears he is drawing blood, but it's the only way he can suppress his throaty moan. His hyung's hand are small, but they manage to form a solid ring along the base of his dick, slowly moving up and down in a rhythm that causes Sehun to arch against the wall.

Sehun finds his voice just for a moment, wheezing out, "hyung," and Luhan meets his eyes, challenging and aroused and Sehun gasps again. "I want to touch you too."

Luhan shakes his head, leaning in to bite at the shell of Sehun's ear. "Let me do you first, I have to be quick okay baby." Sehun whimpers at the nickname, closing his eyes before pressing up into Luhan's touch. He would really like that mouth on him right now, with Luhan looking up at him with his wide, doe eyes.

Sehun chokes and nearly screams when Luhan finds his sensitive spot right under the head of his cock but Luhan senses it and uses his free hand to cover up his mouth. "Shh, baby, we don't want people to hear."

He's been so stimulated he almost forgot that they are doing the deed in some tiny closet that Luhan discovered backstage. It makes him wonder how long they have been gone and how much longer they have.

When Sehun nods furiously, Luhan removes his hand, rewarding him with a peck on the cheek. "You're so good for me, Sehun." Luhan digs his thumb into the slit of his cock, satisfied with how much precome is already dribbling out from the head. Sehun whimpers lowly, resting his head against the free spot on the wall. He can't even bring himself to look down at Luhan for too long because it makes him throb so much and he definitely can't get come over Luhan's stage clothes. The cordi will kill him and scold him for weeks.

He's trying so hard to hold back but then he feels something foreign wiggling it's way past his cock and when he looks down, he sees Luhan smirk up at him before he feels something press into his entrance. He gasps loudly, shaking as he realizes it's Luhan's _finger_ , slick with lube and nudging completely inside of him. "Found it in Wufan's bag. I wonder who he's fucking," Luhan hums into his ear as he drives the tip of his finger further inside.

"Is it good?" Luhan asks, lining up another digit at his entrance, and Sehun nods frantically in response. "Good," Luhan grins before detaching his mouth from his ear and dropping down onto his knees and Sehun thinks he's about to get the best blowjob of his life but Luhan only breathes on his cock before working down Sehun's pants and spreading his legs. Confused, he complies until he sees Luhan's bending his head and where he is going, but then he _feels_ it.

Sehun hiccups out a moan at the sensation of Luhan's tongue licking over his asshole. This should be gross, but as Luhan's tongue works over him he can't help but release stuttery breaths and a low string of curse words. He's definitely not prepared for Luhan's tongue pressing in alongside the two fingers already shoved up his ass, leading his hips to jerk and Sehun knows he's close.

Luhan can feel it too, using his right hand to quickly jerk him off until Sehun is coming over Luhan's fingers, sticky and hot. He groans as the last of it drips out and Luhan leaves one last tentative lick on his entrance before pulling his mouth and fingers away. Luhan's sticky fingers fit their way into his mouth, and Sehun watches as Luhan deliberately takes his time to clean them up before letting them go with a 'pop.' "How was that for a quickie?" Luhan asks in Mandarin and Sehun doesn't know what he said but he nods before bringing him up for a kiss.

Sehun bites on his lip before saying, "My turn."

Luhan gives a sly smirk as Sehun flips their positions around and shoves him into the wall, eager and needy. It's no secret that Luhan comes apart much quicker than Sehun, but he likes to keep his act of bravado to show who's in charge. That is until Sehun gets his hands on him.

As soon as Sehun tugs the boxers out of the way, Luhan is letting out a strangled moan with his hands coming up and weaving themselves into Sehun's hair. The younger wraps his hand around Luhan's dick, feeling how hard and warm he is in his palm. Luhan looks up at him expectantly, waiting for Sehun to do wonders with his hand, but Sehun has other plans, grinning mischievously as he drops down to his knees, still working his hand over his hyung's cock.

He brings his mouth closer, letting his breath ghost over the tip so he gets a response of stuttering hips and a drawl of Mandarin. He doesn't understand much Mandarin but he hears his name and a please in between the words so Sehun complies and slides the head of the cock into his mouth.

The way Luhan cries out and holds onto Sehun's hair only has him taking him down further, trying to get as many centimeters into his mouth as he can. He's not fantastic at deep-throating, but Luhan doesn't mind, he just likes a mouth on him. He pulls back off in favor of giving Luhan's head attention with kittenish licks, nothing that provides real touch but enough to have Luhan rolling his hips down for more. What he isn't coated with his tongue has his hand wrapped around, keeping Luhan on the brink until Sehun decides it's time.

"Sehun ah," Luhan cards his fingers through Sehun's roots and pulls his head up until Sehun looks him in the eyes. "Please." His eyes scream desperation and Sehun meets his gaze before lapping hard at the head and slowly, inch by inch, moving his way down to take more in his mouth.

He sucks where he knows Luhan likes in and he hollows his cheeks when he can because Luhan needs something to get off. He finally sets a pace for him to bob up and down, accompanied by little mewls that falls from Luhan's mouth.

Ambitiously, he goes down as far as he can, trying not to gag as his throat tightens up and Luhan screams before pulling Sehun off a little to come down his throat. He lets his hyung finish before letting the cock slip free of his mouth. He stands up, swallowing the come a moment before Luhan is bringing him in for a kiss.

"So good Sehun ah, _so, so_ good," Luhan raves into his mouth, kissing him chastely before pulling away. They help each other fix their outfits, looking for any come stains that is fairly obvious. Once deemed acceptable, the two walk out, close by each other, so close enough to intertwine their hands, but they can't. Public.

When they arrive back, Jongdae is sitting there, on his phone, giving them a very disapproving look as he clucks his tongue. "Wait until Joonmyun finds out where you two have been."

Sehun can't help but smile when Luhan reaches over and swats Jongdae on the arm before guiding Sehun to the opposite side of the room. At least they can be together in private.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
